1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to kite accessories. In particular, the present invention relates to time-delayed release mechanisms by which toys are dropped from airborne kites.
1. Description of Related Art
Many devices are well known which allow a payload, such as a toy "paratrooper", to be supported beneath an airborne kite and then be subsequently dropped.
On many such prior devices, the "paratrooper" is provided with a hook (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 700,281) or a grooved wheel (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,555) which can be temporarily attached to the guy string of an already-airborne kite by the kite's operator.
In such prior devices, the "paratrooper's" hook (or wheel) typically rides up the kite's guy string due to the force of the same winds which support the kite. When the hook (or wheel) which is supporting the "paratrooper" reaches a discontinuity (such as a flat plate, or an open wire frame, etc.) along the kite's guy string, the "paratrooper" detaches from the string and falls to the ground.
A problem of such prior devices is that the kite typically has to be airborne before the "paratrooper" can be attached to the guy string.
Another problem of such prior devices is that they must rely on a low altitude wind to push the "paratrooper" up the kite's guy string.
Another problem of such prior devices is that as soon as the "paratrooper" gets to a pre-determined point along the kite string it (the "paratrooper") becomes detached and falls. Thus, if there is a high wind the "paratrooper" may be pushed up the kite string very quickly and subsequently be released in only a few seconds.
Another problem of such prior devices is that there is no reliable means to control the amount of time the "paratrooper" will remain attached to the kite/kite string before it is released.
Prior devices (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,051) are known which comprise a time-delay release mechanism. In such prior devices the time delay mechanism typically consists of corresponding adhesive (or Velcro) components which simply fall apart, after a period of time, under their own weight. A problem of prior devices of this type is that it is difficult to control the amount of time before the release mechanism activates.
Another problem with such prior device is that over time, and after repeated use, the mating components wear down, causing the length of the time delay to change.
It is a still further problem of such prior devices that the length of the time delay is often dependent on the weight of the payload (i.e. the "paratrooper").
Another problem of prior devices of each of the above-mentioned types is that the "paratrooper" is usually loosely supported by the kite and cannot be securely attached to the kite (or the kite string) prior to its (the kite's) being flown.